


My Prince

by softsxdoyo (artsyhan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bodyguard!jeno, chensung is kinda angsty, kinda angst, mentions of jisung & chenle & mark, mentions of markhyuck and chensung, nomin, prince!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyhan/pseuds/softsxdoyo
Summary: – You can't just give some things to me, Jeno. – He wanted to ask why. – Please, Jeno, don't take this personal, but for example, you can't give me your lips on mine.– What would happen if I possibly could give you my lips, my prince?





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so first of all, i need to say that english is not my first language and i SWEAR i tried, if you'll found any mistakes pLEASE just let me know.
> 
> it was a short idea at firts, i did write a scene from that on my twitter and i liked it so so much!
> 
> also, don't kill me please but i made chensung here so angsty it was reallly sad, im sorry!
> 
> markhyuck is ONLY mentioned and jaemin was acting like a bitch for one (1) minute
> 
> the bold numbers is their age btw

**five ******

Jeno was five years old when he asked his mother about their family for the first time. He was a small kid, but they already made him go around the castle and find places when he could hide the royal family. They taught him how to hold knives and guns, he started taking shooting lessons. 

– What is this all for? – He asked, looking at his mother curiously. The woman smiled at him and held his hand. She started walking in some direction, Jeno soon realized that they were heading to the Gardens. 

– My dear, our family's duty is to protect the royal family. Now me, your dad and your uncles are taking care of them, but we still have the youngest boy in the royal family. The heir of the throne. And it's your duty to protect him.

In the middle of the Gardens stood the king with his wife. They were looking fondly at their kid, a five years old boy with big, innocent eyes and a bright smile. Soon, the three of them noticed Jeno and his mother. They bowed, and the royal family smiled kindly at them.

Then, Jeno noticed that the kid, the heir of the throne was looking at him with those big, innocent eyes, making Jeno's heart melt.

– M-my prince. – He said nervously. After all, he stood in front of the Na Jaemin for the first time in his life, now knowing that he would die for this boy.

– Your Highness, Jeno. – His mother corrected him, making Jeno's eyes widen. 

– I'm sorry, your highness, forgive me. – He said, his voice shaking. Jaemin smiled lightly and nodded.

– It's okay, don't worry. 

Jeno knew, that he would risk his life for this boy. Not only because of his duty.

**ten ******

– Jeno, what should I wear? – Jaemin said, his voice shaking, eyes roaming on two different suits. He had an important dinner with his parents that night and he was anxious. He wanted to look great, to make all of the guests fall in love with him. 

They would, even if he would wear the ugliest suit from his wardrobe.

– I'm your bodyguard, not your servant, your highness. – He said calmly. Jaemin stopped in the middle of his chamber, looking kinda sad. 

– Right, I'm sorry. 

After those years, Jeno became distant. His voice was solid and cold, even if they were just ten years old. He did his best in protecting Jaemin, always being close to him. Always standing in front of the heir of the throne when he was in danger. He gets to know Jaemin, even if he acted like he didn't really care. He knew how the younger acted, he knew what the boy felt. He knew when he was anxious, he knew how happy Jaemin was sitting in the Gardens or going out to the city to meet with his people. 

And they absolutely adored the prince. They loved his smile, his voice, his presence. Jaemin was an angel, but only Jeno knew how much of a prick he could be. 

Jaemin was a genius. He spent all nights in the library, reading about strategy, stars, history, and the universe. He had a hand for flowers, a good fashion sense, and he was so good with his words. Jaemin was amazing and Jeno grew up looking at the younger, who was like a shining star. 

– The peachy one suits you better. – Was all Jeno said after a couple of minutes. 

**fourteen ******

– Sometimes I think that you're forgetting who are you talking to. – Jaemin said in the cold tone. His expression annoyed, eyes empty. He looked so much older now, and Jeno couldn't believe that they were only fourteen. Jaemin looked gorgeous, standing in front of a big map, looking at the general with that face. – I would like to remind you, general, that I'm not just the heir of the throne. Would you like to say who's strategy made us won the last war? 

The general was angry. Jeno could see that, he could notice his clenching fists, the fire in his eyes. He could say that the general wanted to hurt Jaemin so badly for being so calm, so sure of himself. He immediately took a step closer to Jaemin, hands on his sides, his eyes trying to calm the general down 

– You, your highness. – The old man said coldly, not daring to look at Jaemin's pleased expression.

– Exactly, general. Thank you for that.

Jaemin talked and talked, leaving everyone in awe on how clever the teenager was. The prince was fourteen, but everyone could notice how savage he became, how much he loved who he was. Because with Jeno on his side he could do anything.

**seventeen ******

Jaemin was crying. His body placed on his bed, shaking roughly. He cried, cried so loud that in the other times Jeno would tell him to fuck off. But now Jaemin was broken and scared, not letting anyone close to him. Anyone but Jeno. 

– Your Highness, you should calm down. Crying wouldn't change anything. – Jeno noticed, standing awkwardly next to the bed. 

– They burned his hands, Jeno! – The heir of the throne screamed, now sitting on the bed and looking at Jeno with those big, full of tears eyes. – They burned Jisung's hands because he _loved _Chenle. And Chenle will always have those marks on his back. Just because they _loved _each other!____

_____ _

_____ _

There was silence. Chenle was a prince, and Jisung was his bodyguard. Both of them younger than Jaemin and Jeno, both of them so in love with each other. Jeno knew how much Jisung loved, _loves _his prince. They would talk about it each time Chenle visited Jaemin. Jeno thought about how many times he heard Jaemin ranting about how lovely they are with each other.__

____

____

But someone found out, and Chenle's parents weren't fond of that. Jisung's hands were now burned because he dared to touch the heir of the prince with them, and Chenle had big, bloody marks on his back because he was a betrayal. 

They just loved each other.

– I don't want anything like that to happen to _us _, Jeno. – Jaemin's voice was weak and unsure.__

____

____

Jeno felt so confused. They weren't in love, they weren't even friends, but yet Jaemin was worried that someone would call them lovers. He was supposed to _die _for Jaemin, not to love him.__

____

____

But yet, he just nodded and sat near the boy, taking him in his arms and talking to him softly that they would be fine. He would be fine.

**nineteen ******

– Donghyuck, how could you be so dumb, just fucking tell me! – Jaemin's voice was loud, he was scared. 

– Mark loves me, Jaemin. – The prince with the tanned skin said calmly, making Jaemin almost groan in anger.

– And Jisung loved Chenle. Look how they ended up, you idiot. You want Mark and you to end the same? 

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, inhaling deeply. Jaemin was so dense sometimes, he just wanted to punch the boy.

– My parents are not like Chenle's. – He said, his voice becoming colder. Jaemin laughed.

– Chenle's parents were so sweet then but look what they fucking did because their son fell in love with the fucking bodyguard. Didn't that teach you a lesson? We just _can't _fell in love like that, Donghyuck!__

____

__

I already talked to my mother. She said she's fine with that. – Donghyuck said, for a while looking at Jaemin's shocked expression. – Now tell me how could _you _be this dumb, you idiot. Think about it. Jisung, Mark and _Jeno _were raised and trained to protect us. Jisung fell in love with Chenle, Mark fell in love with me. Yet, you have feelings for Jeno but you're too scared to admit it. You're dumb Jaemin. – He stopped. Jaemin's face was empty, he couldn't notice any emotion in his eyes. – You would be a monster, Jaemin. The only person that saved you from that is Jeno.____

_____ _

_____ _

***

Jaemin was anxious. He just couldn't believe that one of his closest friends said that to him. The wind was cold, and he knew that he was acting stupid standing in the Gardens all alone, but he just wanted to clear his thoughts. 

– My prince, it's really dangerous to stay outside like this – He heard. He turned around and faced a worried Jeno, all in black, with the gun on his side. It was the first time in more than ten years when Jeno called him 'my prince'.

– What happened to 'your highness', Jeno? – He asked curiously. Jeno just smiled slightly.

It was a sweet smile, almost loving. It made Jaemin's heart race, and he didn't like the thought of liking the way his bodyguard was treating him.

– I think we both left him inside. – was all Jeno said. They stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other.

Jeno knew that look Jaemin was giving him. After all, he knew the prince since forever, being raised and trained to protect him from every possible danger. Jaemin was clearly sad.

– Then I guess I prefer to stay here. Do you perhaps want to stay with me?

– I would stay with you everywhere, my prince – He said without much thinking. Then it hit him. He was only Jaemin's bodyguard. He didn't want to get them both in trouble. – It's my job, after all – He added. 

Jaemin's eyes fell to the ground. He bit his lip, and Jeno once again knew. Jaemin was anxious, and that just made him want to hug the younger boy and hide him from all of this shit. When they could be just Jaemin and Jeno, not the heir of the throne and his bodyguard. Then, Jaemin lifted his eyes and looked at him softly. 

– I don't want it to be just your job, Lee Jeno. – He whispered. His voice was calm and full of feelings that Jeno couldn't describe. Honey skin looking beautiful even when it was dark outside, and the only light was going from the moon, the stars, and windows of the palace.

– Then what do you want, my prince. If you will let me, I could make some of these things happen. – Jeno said confidently. He would do everything for his prince. From risking his own life to killing everyone. 

– You can't just give some things to me, Jeno. – He wanted to ask why. – Please, Jeno, don't take this personal, but for example, you can't give me your lips on mine.

They were standing close. To close to each other for just a prince and a bodyguard. Jeno could feel how warm was Jaemin's body, how shaky his breath was. It was just the moon, the stars and them, in the middle of a big garden full of beautiful flowers. Jeno loved the Gardens, but at that moment he only cared about Jaemin's eyes, looking straight at him.

– What would happen if I possibly could give you my lips, my prince? – He wasn't thinking. Maybe it was because Jaemin's eyes were full of something he couldn't describe. It was something fond, something almost loving, and he didn't like the idea of turning himself soft. Love was dangerous. Especially when you were the bodyguard. And you fell in love with someone you should protect. Jisung and Chenle taught him that. 

– I would probably kiss you back.

He badly wanted to kiss Jaemin. And when he said what he said, Jeno couldn't care less about his job. Because kissing Jaemin felt like a dream. A dream that can't happen. Ever.

– Would it make you happy, my prince?

He waited for the answer. He waited, but Jaemin said nothing, smiling sadly. He knew. They both knew that they couldn't be together. 

– Let's go back inside, Jeno. It's really cold here – Jaemin was shaking. Maybe it was really from the cold, maybe from their actions from earlier. They didn't know. But Jeno nodded patiently and took a step away, looking all professional again.

– Of course, your highness. I can't let you be sick. – There it is again. Your Highness. It just showed Jaemin that there wasn't any 'them'. He stayed silent then and turned away, going straight to the palace. 

He wanted to tell Jeno the truth. He wanted to know if it would change anything. If they would take the risk. He badly wanted to see Jeno's reaction, to see this spark in older's eyes again. So when they stood right in front of Jaemin's big and cozy bedroom, when he heard Jeno's warm voice wishing him good night, he almost cried. 

– Lee Jeno. – He said. The bodyguard stopped and looked at him again. – I- I would be happy.

And then he left. Stepped inside his room, threw himself on the bed and wished that Jeno would kiss him.

Wished that they would take the risk.

**twenty ******

Knowing, that Jeno was flirting with some people around the castle was making him sad. Just hearing his servants talking about Lee Jeno going on dates with that _kitchen girl _hurt him. He knew that they couldn't be together, he said that _too many _times. The reality was harder. He noticed that Jeno was happier, less angry. And then he realized that Lee Jeno is going to have a wife, maybe children - a family. He knew that it was wrong, but he found himself going down to the kitchen. He just needed to know _who _.______

_____ _

_____ _

He didn't want to disturb the chefs so he stood silently in the place no one was going to see him. The kitchen was almost empty, only two girls around his age were there. He heard one of them speaking.

– You know, I know him since we were twelve and each time I'm telling him that I love him, he's just saying that he can't. What does he mean that he can't?

The other girl thought for a minute before talking.

– That's how Lee Jeno is. Both of his parents died from being loyal, and Jeno is the same. He knows that he can die anytime, and he just doesn't want you to suffer. – The girl said. Jaemin's breath hitched. They were talking about Jeno. His Jeno.

– I know, and I'm kinda scared about losing him, but I love him and I would take every risk to be with him. The thing is when I'm telling him that, he's just saying that he loves his prince. I know that it's his duty to protect Na Jaemin but I love him! – The first girl said, her voice becoming angrier.

– And what if he loves someone else? – They stayed silent for a while. Jaemin almost smiled. Of course. Jeno loved _him _. And maybe, just maybe he was also ready to take the risk. He stepped back and went straight to his chambers, throwing himself on the bed.__

____

____

That evening, he was in the Gardens again, looking at the setting sun. The sky was burning red, but somehow it made him feel calm. He knew that Jeno would come for him. What he wasn't excepting is that the _kitchen girl _was with him.__

____

____

– What I'm telling you, is that I can't just take a day off. I need to protect the prince... oh my lord, there he is. Your Highness, I told you something about the Gardens. – His bodyguard said. Jaemin lifted his head, looking at the girl first. Then, he focused on Jeno, sending him the prettiest smile the older ever saw. 

– Jeno! I knew you would come here! – He looked at the girl once again. – Is that your famous girlfriend? I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't borrow you my bodyguard for a date today. I really need him this evening. – He said, biting his lower lip sensually. Jeno almost rolled his eyes, knowing what Jaemin was playing. 

The girl somehow just blushed and bowed, leaving them alone. Both of them watched as her figure disappeared in the castle. They were silent until Jaemin turned his head again and looked at Jeno.

– She's not my girlfriend, your Highness. – The older said, causing Jaemin to giggle. 

– I know, Jeno. I was just messing with her. He looked so frustrated then. It was pretty funny. – He said and stood up, taking a step closer to his bodyguard. – Are you giving her false hope?

– Am I, your Highness? – Jeno raised his eyebrow, smirking under his nose. – From what I can see, it's you who's playing games now. I knew you can't be this kind without a reason. 

They stood too close to each other, chest almost touching. Jaemin felt Jeno's breath on his lips and all he wanted to do is to kiss his bodyguard. Yet, they couldn't. Not in front of the castle. Not now.

Well, she fell in love with the wrong person. – Jaemin said, his voice quiet but strong, right hand now resting on Jeno's shoulder. 

– How am I wrong for her, my prince? – There it was again, so soft, yet demanding. Making Jaemin's head spin, wanting to screw his own rules. 

– You're mine, Lee Jeno. And I don't like when people are wanting my things. – One more step closer, Jeno's hand slowly taking its place on Jaemin's waist. 

– I'm yours, my prince? – Jeno spoke in a low voice, his eyes roaming down to Jaemin's lips.

The heir of the throne quickly sent a glance towards the castle, searching for someone who could see them. They were alone without some bodyguards who weren't even looking in their direction. Looking again at Jeno, he has lost all of his self-control. 

– Can you kiss me, Lee Jeno? – He asked, suddenly nervous. What if he was just imagining things and there was nothing between them? 

But then Jeno's lips were on his, and he felt his whole world spinning. Jeno's lips were soft, they were kissing so softly. Lips on lips, Jaemin's hands around Jeno's neck, the older one holding him soft but firmly. 

It was all Jaemin was dreaming about. His lungs were screaming for oxygen so they parted away, looking at each other softly. 

– Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I spent all of this year regretting almost everything that I have done. That night when you found me in the Gardens, I fought with Donghyuck. He told me that he loves Mark, and I almost died from worrying? So I told him that I don't want them to end up like Jisung and Chenle. I couldn't let love hurt my other friends. – He stopped, looking down. – Then Donghyuck said that I'm selfish. Without you, I'll become a monster. He was right, you know? You're making me a better person, Lee Jeno. And I love you for that. It's still three months until I'll become the king, so could you please wait for me? If you love me back, of course.

There was silence once again, and when Jaemin lifted his eyes he noticed, that Jeno was smiling at him softly. Next, he felt those strong hands on his cheeks, caressing them oh so softly.– I waited for you for so long, obviously, I can wait three months longer, my love.

It was dark and cold outside, yet they stood in the Gardens, kissing softly in the moonlight. Hearts finally together, hands intertwined and happiness in their souls.

After all, they took the risk for their love.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi uwu you did it, you read it and i would be so happy if you could tell me if you liked it, im so nervous right now. its my first one shot here and my heart is just sdgfjkd. anygays i hope you liked it, to the next one uwu!


End file.
